


Howling For You

by Darkwolfhunter900



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, werewolf!kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolfhunter900/pseuds/Darkwolfhunter900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited AU of Kate being a werewolf. Also posted on tumblr at katemarshfield.tumblr.com<br/>Kate is a newly turned werewolf, and happens to cause a bit of mischief for Max before Max realizes that it's her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling For You

Max’s alarm went off at 2am sharp, causing the photographer to groan and stop her alarm. She had been waking up for the past 3 days now to take pictures of the nearby forest at night. She had thought that the night shots would add a unique flare to her exhibition. Arcadia Bay had wonderful forestscapes, allowing Max to use her new camera to take beautiful pictures. She would have preferred using her Polaroid camera, but the shots that she took were either grainy or just showed up as being black. So, she had used the money that had come from her previous shows to buy a camera that could be set up to take crisp and bright night pictures. Once the camera arrived, Max change her sleep schedule so that she could take said pictures. That didn’t mean that she was happy to be woken up at 2 in the morning, though.   
Getting up from her bed, Max put on the jeans and long sleeve thermal shirt she had placed by her bed before going to sleep. She yawned as she bent down to put on socks and hiking boots. She needed a pick me up, but she knew that the icy air outside would wake her up on the hike into the trees. Max made her way from her bedroom to her back door, grabbing her winter hat and gloves along the way. She slipped on her thick jacket, zipping it up all the way before putting on her gloves and hat. Once she was all set up, she grabbed her camera bag and left her house, opening the gate of her fence to make the half a mile long trek to the ideal location she found yesterday.   
\---  
Upon arriving, Max placed her camera bag down under a tree and unzipped it. She grabbed her headlamp that she stored in the bag and put it on her head, turning it on before she took out a little bottle of food dye. She dropped the dye in a small X by her bag, knowing that it would stick out once she came back. Placing the little bottle back in the bag, Max removed the camera, holding it in one hand as she used the other to put the neck strap over her head. Once that was done, Max zipped the camera bag up and turned around, scanning the landscape for any image that stuck out. Once she spotted it, she hiked over, alert of her surroundings. As soon as she arrived at the bush, she turned her headlamp off and lifted her camera up to take the picture of the bush, frosted with snow, with the full moon in the background. With the picture taken, Max was about to turn around and look for another spot, but the sound of a twig snapping caused her to freeze, breath coming out in small puffs of visible air. She figured that, with her headlamp off and her staying still, whatever was behind her would pay her no mind, and she silently prayed that that would be the case.   
When she heard another twig snap, tensed up, hoping that whatever was behind her was moving on. However, when the snow started to crunch behind her, Max spun around, flicking the headlamp on as she did so. The light from the lamp showed what Max an animal that was far from what she was hoping it was. She had been hoping for a bunch of rabbits or something, but instead, there was a ginormous wolf standing there. It had long, almost shaggy blonde hair, with little knots in it, adorned with the occasional twig here and there on its body. It looked like it had ran through the forest and not cared what it had hit as it ran. The wolf started to charge at Max, and she screamed, cradling her camera to her chest and starting to curl up in a ball. She feared for the worst when two paws landed right next to her face. She would have been lying if she said she hadn’t started to cry by that time. What she was not expecting, however, were the licks to her face. Instead of mauling her or something, this wolf was licking her. Like a dog.   
Max gasped for air and used the rush of adrenaline to push the wolf off of her. It didn’t work, but the creature got the message and stepped off of Max. wiping both the mixture of spit and tears from her face, Max sat up to look at the animal that had tackled her to the ground. Upon closer inspection of the beast, it had one green eye and one blue eye, causing Max to furrow her eyebrows. It was currently sitting in front of Max, wagging it’s tail and causing the snow under it to be brushed to the side.   
It began to move towards Max once again, but Max held her hand up to stop it. “Give me a minute, ok? I thought you were going to, like, tear my throat out.” As if it knew what Max was saying, the wolf began to whine, a high pitched noise that practically destroyed Max’s heart. Max ushered the wolf over, and it walked over, rather timidly. Max held up her hand, offering it to the creature. The wolf pushed it’s head into Max’s hand, rubbing against it before flopping down in the snow and resting it’s head on Max’s lap. Max lifted her camera up, and took a picture of the wolf, hoping to show it to someone later.   
It must have been ten minutes of Max sitting there before deciding that she was 1) very cold, and 2) vet wet from the melting snow. So, she nudged the wolf off of her, trying to get up. Thankfully, the creature did acknowledge her, and got up to let her stand. Max awkwardly patted it on the head before making her way back to her camera bag. She could her the sound of paws crunching snow behind her and she knew her not so little friend had continued to follow her. Putting her things away, Max turned towards the wolf and made a shooing motion. “Go ahead, go. I’m just going home. You don’t want to follow me there. The wolf had just stood there, head tilted as it stared at Max. “Ok, well, I’m going. It was nice to meet you.” Max turned away and took the path back to her house, happy that she couldn’t hear the wolf, meaning that it had stopped following her. Or so she thought.   
Max banged her boots on the steps before her back door and slid the door open. When she turned around to close it, she noticed two eyes reflecting off of the the light from Max’s backyard light. She groaned and just locked the doors, pushing the blinds over it and getting out of her wet clothes.   
Before she went to bed, however, she made sure to leave a note for herself to tell someone about this experience.  
\---  
It was 10 am when Max woke up, and her first action was to call Kate. Her girlfriend was the one she always talked to when interesting things occurred.   
Kate answered the phone, and her answered voice was gravely and filled with exhaustion. “Hey Max.”   
“Kate! Are you okay?” Max asked, filled with concern. Max heard some shuffling on Kate’s end, followed by the sound of her door shutting.   
“I’m just really tired. I had a rough night. But what’s up? How did your photo hike go?” Max heard Kate land on her bed, she microphone picking up on Kate landing on the sheets. Max smiled, getting up from her bed and putting on some warm clothes while she talked to Kate.  
“It was great. I got some nice photos.” Max bent down to tie her boots, placing the phone between her chin and her shoulder. “But something really weird happened.”  
“What was it?” Kate asked.  
“There was this wolf, and instead of attacking me, it licked me.” Max got up and grabbed her camera bag, walking out of her room and into the living room, where she went to grab her keys and jacket. “And followed me. It was the weirdest thing.” Max zipped her jacket up and exited her house, locking the door behind her.  
“Did you get a picture of it?”   
“Yeah, I did. I’ll show it to you. What type of tea do you want today?” Max got into her small car, inserting her keys into the ignition and starting the car up. Her car may be small, but it could easily handle the snowy roads.   
“Chamomile, please. And let me know once you’ve left, ok?” Max could heard Kate getting up from her bed at this, and Max smiled.  
“Of course. Love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
\----  
Max arrived at Kate’s house about 20 minutes later and she walked up to her door, using her boot to knock on Kate’s door, for both of her hands were holding hot tea. Max had made sure to call Kate as soon as she got the tea, and Kate had sounded relieved to hear that she was telling her that she was coming.  
Kate opened the door a second later, still wearing her pajamas. The bags under her eyes were a clear sign that she hadn’t slept well the night before, like she had said on the phone. Max gave Kate her cup of tea and kissed her before stepping inside. She carefully took of her jacket and her camera bag while still holding her cup of tea.   
“I can’t wait to tell you more about this wolf. It was crazy! I thought it was going to attack me,” Max said, her back to Kate as she hung up her jacket.   
“You said you had a picture of it. Could I see it?” Kate sounded a little.. anxious, Max noted. When she turned to face her girlfriend, Max was a bit surprised by Kate’s tenseness.   
“Are you okay, Kate? You’re like, really tense.”   
Kate nodded, and then began to rub her neck, like she was trying to alleviate herself from the tension. “Like I said, didn’t sleep well.”  
“You can always sleep. We don’t have to compare book notes today,” Max said, worried for Kate. Sometimes Kate did have bad nights, but never like this. She looked absolutely exhausted, like she had decided to go on a run or something instead of sleeping.  
“I might. But let me see the photos.” Max took her camera out and turned it on, scrolling until she found the picture she wanted. She handed the camera to Kate without any further explanation. “Max, this.. this looks like a really big golden retriever.” Her voice was filled with relief, and Max noticed it.   
“Why are you relieved?”  
“Because, I didn’t want to know that my girlfriend was followed by a wolf all night and then that wolf decided to lay on you.” Kate explained, scrolling through the other pictures on her camera. Max smiled at Kate’s concern, kissing her on the cheek.   
“So, do you want to try and take a nap now, or later?” Kate shut the camera off and handed it to Max, rubbing her left eye.   
“Right now.” Kate yawned, covering it with her hand. “You don’t have to stay Max. I’ll be fine.”  
Max kissed Kate on the cheek again, and took her hand. “I want to. Come on.”  
\----  
It was about an hour later, after Kate successfully got comfortable in her bed, that Max got up. She had received a text from Chloe, asking her if she was free for a half an hour for a quick lunch. Knowing that Kate would not be awake anytime soon, Max had accepted. Max left Kate’s house, driving to the bookstore where Chloe worked. Once she pulled up infront of the store, Max texted her about her arrival. She also noticed that during her drive, Warren had responded to her questions about strange wolf behaviors, and if it was normal for them to act like a domesticated animal instead of a wild one. Warren’s response was that he would need to see the wolf in order to understand its behavior, because he didn’t quite believe Max’s story. So, Max had invited for him to come out with her the next day, because she was going by herself tonight.  
Max jumped when Chloe knocked on the door, and flipped her best friend off when she saw Chloe making a face at her. She unlocked her car and bumped her fist with Chloe’s once she got in. Max took her car out of park and started to drive to the Chinese place closest to Chloe’s work, and started to tell Chloe about her incident the previous night.   
“No way!” Chloe exclaimed, a grin on her face. “Man, next time you see it you should call me. I want to see this beast!” Max laughed and pulled into the Chinese restaurant, shaking her head. The two exited the car and entered the restaurant, talking about their day and events that occurred in between the last time they talked to each other.  
\---  
An hour later, Max returned to Kate’s house. She had dropped Chloe off before arriving, and walked into the home with a smile on her face. Walking to Kate’s room, Max saw that she was still asleep, so she took off her shoes and gently got into bed with her, trying not to disturb her. Upon checking her phone again, Max saw that Warren said that he was free to check out the wolf tonight, so Max responded, saying that he should come to her house at 2 in the morning. Putting her phone away, Max decided to relax and take a nap. However, when she just getting settled, she heard Kate start to wake up, hearing that familiar yawn that she always made upon waking up So Max opened her eyes, turning to look at her girlfriend.Kate rubbed her eyes, shifting to look at Max. She still had bags under her eyes, but she looked a bit better than when Max first saw her. Kate leaned in and kissed Max, and moved so that she could rest her head on Max. It was an awkward angle, but they made it work.   
“So, how did you sleep?” Max asked, and Kate sighed in comfort once she started to rub her arm.   
“Great. I wish I could have slept more, but I couldn’t.” Kate explained.  
“Well, it’s a good thing your publisher didn’t need anything today.” Kate hummed in agreement, leaning more into Max. Max could tell that Kate was falling back asleep, and continued to rub her arm, a small smile on her face. Max eventually let sleep take her, and the two slept until later in the day.   
Once they woke up, Max insisted on making dinner for Kate. Kate allowed her, taking out her sketchbook and sitting on her kitchen counter, drawing a few ideas for her newest book while watching Max prepare the food.   
“I’m going back out tonight to see if I can see that wolf again. And I’m bringing Warren with me. Hopefully we can see it and I prove that I’m not crazy.” Max joked, handing Kate a glass of water. Kate thanked her and took a sip.   
“Are you sure that it’s not a big dog, Max?” Kate placed her cup down and stared at her girlfriend.   
“Well, no. But once Warren’s there, it’ll be proof.” Max grinned, turning back to the stove. “Besides, I just want to get some nice shots of it. You wouldn’t believe how nice it looked in the moonlight!”   
“I can imagine.” Kate placed her sketchpad down and hopped off of the counter. “Is there anything I can help with?” Max noded and pointed to a few vegetables that she had placed aside.  
“Do you mind cutting those up?”   
“Of course.”  
\---  
Max parted from Kate around 10 at night, after having a satisfying dinner and a movie from what was currently on. Max returned to her house and started to get ready, making sure she had everything for her night excursion with Warren. She decided to take a nap in the time between now and when Warren would arrive.   
\---  
Max was awoken around 1:45am by someone, probably Warren, knocking on her door. So, Max got up and opened the door for her friend, who was decked out in extreme winter gear. Max laughed when she saw him, and her gave her a bashful smile.   
“Too much?” Warren asked, rubbing the back of his head. Max shook her head, starting to put her winter clothes on. She gave him a headlamp as she put hers on.  
“Not at all. At least you’ll be warm.” Warren chuckled at her response. Once Max was all set, she lead the way out of her house, walking the familiar path. Like the night before, she placed her camera gear under a tree and made an X with food dye, and practically retraced her steps from the night before. Like last night, it was only after she took a picture that she heard something behind her. Warren looked at her and help his hands up. The two looked around with their headlamps, scanning the forest. Max screamed as something tackled her from behind, landing face first in the snow. She relaxed once she felt what she could only assume as the wolf starting to lick the back of her head. Max pushed against the creature, and it got off. Max fixed her hat as she looked at the wolf, a smile on her face. Max turned towards Warren and held out her arms, pointing them at the wolf.   
“See! I told you!” Max then turned to the wolf and lifted her camera, walking around the wolf and trying to get the write angle. Once she did, she turned off her headlamp and took a picture. She heard Warren approach from behind her and dropped her camera, putting the protective lense back on. Just as she looked at Warren, she heard a growl come from the wolf. Instead of it standing lackadaisically, the wolf had it’s teeth bared and it’s body language went from comfortable to trying to loom over Warren.   
“Woah,” Warren said, stepping back from both Max and the wolf. When it took a step towards him, Max pushed up against the wolf, efficiently stopping it. It’s growl started to taper out, but it’s eyes stayed planted on Warren. “Alright. So, maybe the wolf doesn’t like me.”   
“You think? Maybe we should just go.” At this, the wolf started to whine, pushing against Max. Max pushed back, putting her hand in it’s fur. “Well, you can’t be rude like that.” The wolf huffed, nudging Max. “I’ll be back eventually.” Max said, looking at Warren making vigorous hand motions to get out of there. She then walked to Warren and returned to her stuff before walking back to her house.   
“I think that’s enough wolf for awhile. That was really weird.” Warren hummed in agreement, still shaken by the fact that the wolf growled at him.   
\----  
It wasn’t until a month later that Max saw the wolf again. And it wasn’t on purpose.   
She was with Chloe, the two of them hanging at Max’s house, eating popcorn and providing colorful commentary on the movie they were watching. However, that chatter stopped when they heard the wood from Max’s fence crack and break. The two looked at each other, tense and wary of what would be breaking down a fence at midnight. Chloe immediately got up and ran to find a weapon, while Max went to find a flashlight. The two met at Max’s back door, holding their items and edging closer to the door. Max turned on the flashflight and Chloe held up her wooden spoon, ready to strike. Max slid her glass door opened, and looked at her backyard, scanning it.   
“Holy shit,” Chloe said, looking at the part of her fence that was destroyed. It was completely wrecked, wood shattered. It looked like a truck had ran through it, but without there even being a truck nearby. The two screamed when they saw a large figure run across Max’s yard, and continued to scream as it barreled past them and int Max’s house. There was a clatter as Chloe through the spoon at the figure.   
“Oh my Lord!”  
“Holy shit.” Chloe said again, bent over and holding her chest. “Dude, we’re so fucked. This is horror movie shit.”   
“We’ll be fine.” Max said, voice wavering and not sounding too confident.   
“Alright, well you can go find it. I’ll stay here.” Chloe sat down in front of the door, closing and locking it. “I got your back.” Chloe gave Max a thumb up as Max rolled her eyes.   
She walked through her house, holding the flashlight like a weapon as she went through each room. “Oh my god.” Max said, putting down the flashlight. The wolf that she had met a month ago, but had not seen since. “Chloe, it’s fine! we just need new popcorn.” Max took the bowl of said treat from the wolf, walking to her kitchen.   
Max waved Chloe over, and then turned to the wolf and waved it over as well. Once the wolf spotted Chloe, it started running excitedly, sliding on the wooden floors and missing Chloe completely, hitting a wall with it’s head.   
“Oh my god.” Chloe said, starting to laugh. “This is the wolf that Warren got freaked out about?” Chloe snorted, kneeling down. The wolf, after getting up from it’s wipeout, started running towards Chloe, and the two fell to the floor. “Max! Why didn’t you say she was so adorable?” Chloe started scratching the wolf, practically fawning over it.   
“What? How do you know it’s a she?”  
Chloe chuckled, and looked straight at Max. “Please. Chick dig this,” She said, pointing to herself.   
“Oh, ha ha.” Max said, going to her kitchen to make some more popcorn.  
“Hey, where are you going?” Max heard Chloe call from the room, and soon felt the wolf push up against her. Max laughed, turning to face her and rubbing her head.   
“Chloe, what should I do with her?” Chloe popped up in the doorway, trying to brush off fur from her clothes.   
“I’d suggest letting her stay here for the night. I mean, she’s hella cuddly, but if she gets as defensive as Waldo says, then she’ll protect you if anyone comes through the fence.” Max smiled and rolled her eyes at Chloe’s misnaming of Warren.   
“That does make sense.” Chloe winked and went to grab her jacket.   
“I know a thing or two about girls and what they want,” Chloe said with another wink. “But hey, I have to go, because my shift starts at 7 tomorrow. Tell me how it goes with your mighty beast!”   
Max said goodbye and then turned back to the wolf once she heard her door close. “You know, instead of destroying my fence, you could have used the front door.” The wolf’s ears lowered a bit, almost in regret. Max instantly felt bad and ruffled the long fur, staring at the wolf’s different colored eyes. “But hey, it’s ok. Let’s go upstairs and get to bed, ok?” The wolf wagged her tail in response, and followed Max to her room. The wolf jumped on Max’s bed while Max started to grab some pillows and blankets, placing them down on the ground to make a bed for the wolf.   
“Alright, you sleep here, ok?” The wolf got down from her bed, going to her makeshift one and circling around it, smelling the blankets and pillows. Instantly, she flopped down, her chest heaving as she continued to smell them. Meanwhile, Max was changing into her pajamas, amused at the wolf’s antics.  
“Goodnight,” Max said as she got into her bed, pulling the blanket up to cover herself.   
\---  
When she woke up the next morning, she gave a ‘good morning’ to the wolf, but, upon sitting up, was shocked to see Kate where the wolf was, curled up and breathing peacefully. A blush rose to Max’s cheeks as she noticed that her girlfriend was nude, and laid back down immediately. She grabbed her phone on her end table and texted Chloe, asking her if the wolf from last night was real. When her best friend responded with a ‘dude, yes. go check your fence.’ Max didn’t know what to think. It was at this time that Kate woke up, and Max could tell because there was that yawn that Kate always made. She heard her whisper “Oh no.” and then the ruffle of sheets.   
“Kate,” Max called out, voice cracking. “What-”  
“Max! I can explain!” Max sat up, looking her girlfriend in the face. She noticed that Kate’s eyes were both different, the same color as the wolf’s.   
“Oh my god. You’re the wolf. The wolf is you!” Max ran her hand through her hair, her eyes wide.   
“Yes. But, before we talk, can I get some clothes from my drawer?” Max nodded, her face a bit pale. Kate’s entire face was red, flushed with embarrassment. “There wasn’t really an easy way to tell you, except for trying to stop you from trying to find me again.” Kate started to explain as she put her clothes on. She turned back to face Max once she was all done, and sat next to her on the bed. She put her head in her hands, long hair practically forming a curtain around her. “When you told me you were going to look for the wolf, me, again, that one night, I knew that I had to do something that would make you stay away. Because both of us would be incredibly tired if we both met each other early in the morning each day. So, I went and growled at Warren, and that made you uneasy, so you stopped. Or, at least, I think you did. I didn’t shift the day after that.”   
“Wowzer,” Max whispered, recalling the events that had occurred a month ago.   
“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you Max! I mean, would you even believe me?” Kate looked up at Max, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “God, I just, ever since that night, I was so afraid..”  
Max saw the tears and sat up a bit, shifting so that she was facing Kate. She cupped Kate’s face with one of her hands, and Kate leaned into it, sniffing as she did so. “Why are you crying?” Max asked, voice soft.   
“Because I’m a monster. I’m an actual monster.” Max furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Kate in disbelief.   
“Kate, are you kidding? You’re so far from a monster!” Max said, voice wavering as she started to tear up. “You were so nice. And you never hurt me!” Kate smiled, playing with Max’s other hand. “God, Kate. You’re not a monster at all.” Kate looked at Max and kissed her, taking her one hand and placing it on Max’s shoulder.  
Breaking apart from the kiss, Kate leaned her forehead against Max’s. “I love you so much,” Kate said, looking Max in the eyes.   
“So, how did I not notice your eye color before?” Max asked, pecking Kate on the cheek.  
“I used color contacts.” Kate started to kiss Max everywhere on her face, but paused when her stomach began to growl.   
“We should probably go get breakfast.”  
“Let me cook this time, okay?”   
“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is the longest story I've ever written that is not multiple chapters  
> Another Fun Fact: I considered to have Kate run into the house with one of Victoria's cashmere sweaters, and Chloe go, "Woah, where did she get my girlfriend's sweater from." but, it didn't work out. Maybe next time.


End file.
